Finding You
by ButterflyEffectss
Summary: Sam and Quinn had just started their senior year when their world is destroyed and they are separated by a virus that makes the dead come back and feed on the living. Will they find each other? (Quinn and Sam are the main pairing with Puck and Rachel on the side)


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi! so the other day I was going through files on my computer and I found this story I started writing like 5 years ago so I thought I would upload it on here and see how it goes. I honestly don't know if people still read Sam and Quinn fanfiction anymore but oh well. I thought they were so cute and they are the first couple I have ever shipped on any show so they will always be in my heart and I am still salty they didn't end up together. I'm sorry if there are any errors or anything I did write this 5 years ago and I just did a quick edit but there's probably still a lot of mistakes.**

Quinn Fabray woke up from the sound of her alarm clock going off, she groaned, rolled over and switched it off. It was a Monday morning, and the first day of the new school year. She sat up, stretched and rubbed at her eyes and was about to lay back down when her phone buzzed meaning she had got a text. She smiled as she saw it was from her boyfriend Sam.

_'Morning Beautiful, you want me to pick you up this morning?' _ He had texted her.

_'Not so good morning, and yeah, sure I would like that' _

_'ha-ha okay, well I will see you in a bit' _was the last reply from him.

Quinn smiled and put her phone down. Quinn and Sam have been together for 7 months and they have been the best months of her life. She quickly jumped out of bed, actually a little excited to be going to school now, grabbed some clothes and hopped in the shower. She got dressed in a white dress that comes down to her knees and black ankle boots. She curled her hair and let it hang down over her shoulders and put a little bit of makeup on.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast and there was her mother Judy sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea as she did every morning, and for her father was already at work.

"oh, good morning Quinnie," Judy said.

"Good morning Mom" Quinn said back. Quinn got some of her favorite cereal and sat down across from her mom and they had a bit of small talk until Quinn had finished her breakfast then she got her backpack ready and was sitting down waiting for Sam when her mom asked

"Quinnie, do you want me to drive you?"

"No, its fine mom Sam is picking me up, but thanks anyway" Quinn smiles at her mom then she hears a car honking. "Oh, that would be Sam, Bye mom, I love you" Quinn quickly kisses her mom's cheek before picking up her backpack and heading for the door.

"Bye sweetie, love you too" Judy calls out as Quinn waves at her and shuts the door behind her on the way out.

Quinn smiles as she makes her way towards Sam's old pickup truck and gets in.

"Hey gorgeous" Sam says as he gives Quinn a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey handsome" Quinn says back, giggling. Sam smiles at how cute she is when she giggles.

"So, you ready to go back to school?" Sam asks as he starts driving. Quinn sighs "do I have a choice?"

"Not really" Sam says. He waits awhile to see if he gets a response and when he doesn't, he continues "So what are you looking forward to the most this year?"

"Well, seeing our friends, glee club and since it's our senior year I'm kind of looking forward to graduating" Quinn replies.

"yeah, and hey Q?"

"yeah?" Quinn asks as she looks up when she feels his hand slip into hers

"I will make sure this is the best senior year ever, okay?" Sam says as he pulls into the parking lot at school

Quinn just sits there admiring him for a while before she answers "Okay".

XXXXXXXXXX

After Sam parks, he jumps out and runs over to Quinn's side and opens the door for her "well there you go madam" Sam says as he holds his hand out for her to take. She takes it and gets out of the car.

"why thankyou kind sir" Quinn tries not to giggle and Sam chuckles. They walk into the school hand in hand, goes to get their time tables then they go to their lockers which are close to each other with only two lockers separating them due to being in alphabetical order.

"Oh My God Quinn!" the blond girl hears someone squeal as she's putting her new books into her locker. She turns around to nearly be tackled by her best friend Rachel Berry. "Hey Rach" Quinn smiles at the shorter girl.

"I missed you so much because I barely got to spend any time with you on vacation since Sam practically stole you away from me, I was alone most of the time and it was really boring" Rachel whines then glares at Sam as he just smirks at her.

"Well why didn't you hang out with Mercedes and Kurt?" Quinn asks. "I rang them to see what they were up to but Mercedes got sick and Kurt went on a road trip with his dad and stepmom and then when I could hang out with them, I didn't really feel like being the third wheel anyway"

"Well maybe I should get you a boyfriend" Quinn smirks.

"What! No way, remember my last one, I just don't think I can go through another heartbreak"

"Look, Finn is an idiot and I seriously don't know what you saw in him but there are plenty of other guys out there who are better than him, you just got to keep looking. And who says that it has to end in heartbreak anyway?" Quinn smiles at Rachel.

Sam's face goes red with rage as he thinks back to when Finn used Rachel to try and get back together with Quinn and steal her away from him. But his plan didn't work of course. Before Rachel can say anything else, Sam's best friend, Noah Puckerman, mainly known as Puck, comes strolling up towards them.

"Hey dude, hey girls" Puck greets Sam and the two girls.

"Hey man" Sam greets back as they bump their fists together.

XXXXXXXXXX

They all head towards their first glee club meeting of the year and was greeted by two girls in cheerleading uniforms. "Hey Q, we missed you," the first one says as she pulls the blonde in for a hug.

"Totally," the second one says.

"Hey San, hey, Britt" Quinn greets back. It's only then that Santana notices that Rachel is standing there. The Latina rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Move it dwarf" she pushes Rachel out of the way while taking one of Quinn's arms and Brittney taking the other. They drag Quinn to sit in between them in the front row and Quinn turns back and mouths 'sorry' to Rachel.

Rachel just shrugs and gives her a small smile then takes a seat at the back row where Sam and Puck are already seated. The rest of the member come in and take their seats and as Finn walks in he looks at Quinn and winks at her, she just rolls her eyes and looks away while Sam just wants to get up and knock him out but doesn't since it wouldn't be good getting in trouble on the first day back.

"So, Q, are you going to join cheerio's again this year?" Santana asks. The previous year Quinn was on the cheerio's but quit for Rachel because they could never hang out together during school hours and all the other cheerio's were always being nasty to Rachel and she just got sick of it.

"No, I'm sorry Santana but cheerleading just isn't my type of thing anymore" Quinn replies.

"Fine, suit yourself" the Latina turns away looking pissed as she turns and starts talking to Mercedes who is sitting right behind her.

Mr. Shue walks in and puts his bag down on the piano. "Alright guys, welcome back to glee" everyone cheers. "I hope you had a great summer vacation, but now we should gear up and start getting ready for sectionals which is in a few weeks, but before we do that we should look for new members, so this morning I put up a sign-up sheet on the notice board for anyone who would like to join, and their auditions will be tomorrow afternoon for those of you who would like to watch" Mr. Shue claps his hands together. "Now, I think to encourage people to audition you should all do a number in the courtyard at lunch, what do you all think?"

Everyone just sits in silence not liking the idea except for Rachel. "Mr. Shue, I could not agree with you more" Rachel smiles ear to ear at her teacher.

"Oh no," Tina comments.

"They are probably gonna throw food at us" Puck states as he shakes his head.

"Guys, we are doing this, now let's get started." Mr. Shue demands.

XXXXXXXXXX

When everyone's dismissed from glee club, Sam and Quinn head back to their lockers to get their books for their next class. When the bell rings Quinn gives a quick peck on the lips to Sam before going to find Rachel since she has the same class as her and they walk to their chemistry class.

Sam and Puck are walking to their maths class when Sam asks "so, dude when are you going to ask Rachel out?" this took Puck by surprise.

"What?" Sam rolled his eyes and repeated the question. "when are you going to ask Rachel out?"

"what do you mean, I never said I was into her or anything" they both stop just outside the classroom door.

"Oh, come on, you don't think I haven't noticed you staring at her all the time" Puck doesn't have anything else to say to that so he just says

"Okay, fine maybe I do like her but it doesn't matter because she doesn't like me, I mean, why would she?"

"no, come on, I've noticed the way she looks at you and how she acts when you're around her and your awesome, why wouldn't she like you?" Sam tries to convince Puck.

"Maybe because I'm just a lima loser who will never get out of this town because I probably won't even graduate" Puck replies.

"Hey, none of that, you gotta think positive, you will be graduating this year, now let's get into class before we get in trouble" Sam says.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quinn and Rachel weren't listening to what their teacher was saying and talking quietly to each other at the back of the room.

"Okay, Quinn, I have to tell you something that I can't hold in any longer, but just promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Sam." Rachel pleads.

"Yeah, sure, you can tell me anything, and I promise I won't tell anyone" Quinn is curious about what Rachel wants to tell her.

"Okay, well, um I-I kind of have a crush on Puck" Rachel admits"

"What!" Quinn says a bit louder than she meant to.

"Miss Fabray, is everything alright?" the teacher asks.

"yes, sir, I'm sorry" Quinn says then whispers to Rachel. "we will talk about this later" then they start doing their work.

XXXXXXXXXX

At lunchtime, Quinn and Rachel are the last ones to arrive at the glee table as they like to call it and Quinn sits down in-between Sam and Santana while Rachel goes and sits down between Puck and Mercedes. There's a bit of chatter between the glee kids until a girl walks up to their table, a bit of excitement in her walk.

"Hi, you're the glee club, right?"

Quinn is the first to reply. "yes, and who are you?"

"Hi, my name is Marley Rose and I don't care what everyone else thinks but I think glee club is really cool and I will be auditioning for it tomorrow"

"Oh, good, a new member, just as long as you're not better than me and steal my spotlight" everyone groans at Rachel's response. Then a blond girl in a cheerio's uniform that's walking by stops in her tracks and walks up to the table also.

"Um, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but glee club is definitely not cool, and look, I know your new here and all but you should know that by now, heck I'm even new here as well and I know that, so I'm gonna give you some piece of advice, don't join glee club unless you want your life to be a living hell and get slushy facials every day and I will be the one doing it" Marley stands there looking confused.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Santana scoffs at the girl.

"I'm surprised you don't know that already, my name is Kitty Wilde, the new head cheerleader" kitty smirks. Santana frowns and then her eyes go wide just realizing what this meant.

"What! oh hell no, that's my spot" Santana gets out of her seat and Sam stands up and grabs Santana before she does something stupid.

"I'm sorry, but since you're a glee loser Coach Sylvester has finally opened her eyes and realized that you don't deserve to be head cheerleader anymore and she chose me because she knows I'm not gonna backstab her and join this ridiculous little club, and before you ask why I know so much about you, it's because Coach Sylvester has told me everything"

"I'm gonna go all lima heights on your ass!" Santana yells as she struggles to get out of Sam's grip to lunge at Kitty but his grip is too strong.

"I'm not scared of you, you don't own the school anymore, I do, so deal with it" she then turns around and walks away to her table.

Marley watches her then turns back to the group and looks down at the ground, not wanting to make any eye contact. "well, um, I think I should go now, bye" she then quickly walks off.

Everyone just sits in silence for a while until Artie breaks it. "Well, now we're screwed, she probably doesn't want to join now and she's probably the only person who wanted to"

"It doesn't really matter if we get new members or not doesn't it? I mean we already have enough people as it is" Sugar points out.

"Yeah, that's true but it's not enough for us to win nationals with" Mercedes interjects.

"Mercedes is right we can get past sectionals and regionals easy but for nationals, we need more members, I think that is how we lost because, I mean did you see how many all the other glee clubs had, like twice as many as we do" Kurt says.

"You know what guys, come on, let's do what Mr. Shue told us to do, we have to perform that number right now" Rachel tells everyone. They all look at her as if she crazy.

"No way in hell Berry," Santana says.

"Hey, guys, Rachel is right, okay we have to do this number because you never know who we might inspire, and so what if they laugh at us or throw food? The main thing is that we got up there and did it and that we tried" Puck helps Rachel to try and convince them. They all chat amongst themselves for a while and they finally agree.

"Thank you, Noah, but I just have to ask why you all always disagree when I say something but when someone else says the same thing you all agree with them?" Rachel asks. Everyone rushes out of their chairs and into their places to start their performance, to try and avoid Rachel's Question.

Once they were all ready, the band members started playing their instruments as the glee members sang their performance of "Shout".

Once the song ended, they all, looked around to see no one was really paying attention to them except for Marley.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day when the auditions came and the glee club all piled into the auditorium and sat down. Mr. Shue sat down and said. "alright, let's start" the first person came on and she was terrible.

Once she left sugar was the first to reply "she sounded like a dying pig… no offense to her"

Santana scoffs at sugar. "well you can't talk…" then Santana adds sarcastically "no offense"

"well I'm better than you and I'm am defiantly offended" sugar says sounding confident. Santana whips around and is about to say another comeback but Mr. Shue cuts in before the argument can turn into something bigger.

"alright, next". Then in walked the girl who came up to them in the cafeteria.

"Hi, my name is Marley Rose and I will be singing "give your heart a break" by Demi Lovato" and as she sings, Quinn can't help but be surprised at how good she is. She looks over at Rachel and tried to stifle a giggle because of the look on her face. She's just sitting there staring up at Marley with her mouth hanging wide open.

"you should close your mouth Rach; you don't want to catch any flies" Quinn says to Rachel as she just glares back at her.

Marley finishes sing and everyone claps. "thank you, Marley, we will let you know," Mr. Shue says. Marley smiles then nods and walks off the stage as the next person comes on.

"um, hey my name is Jake" "Hi Jake, did you want to tell us your last name" Mr. Shue asked.

"no, I'd rather you just know me as Jake"

"Okay then Jake, let's see what you got" the music starts and Jake starts singing "My prerogative".

When he finishes Mr. Shue says. "thanks Jake" then Jake leaves. "Alright, guys. You can leave now, there's no one else" Mr. Shue dismisses them.

Quinn, Sam, Puck, and Rachel walk out of the school together chatting. "that Marley girl was really good" Puck says and Sam and Quinn agree.

Rachel, on the other hand, did not. "No, she wasn't"

"Oh, here we go" Quinn whispers to Sam

"That song did not suit her voice and she did not hit all the notes correctly, I honestly don't think she has what it takes to be in glee club" Rachel tells everyone. Quinn smiles and rolls her eyes.

"No, I think that your just jealous and you think she's better than you and will steal your spot" Sam says to Rachel.

"No" Rachel denies. "Yes" Sam continues. "no" "yes" NO!" YES!"

"Okay, stop it now children" Quinn tells them before laughing at how childish they can be.

"Nah, you don't have to worry Rach, because she's a sophomore, right? She may take your spot next year but you're a senior, I don't think Mr. Shue would do that to you" Puck states to Rachel. Rachel smiles.

"Thank you, Noah," usually Puck hates it when people call him Noah but Rachel is the exception.

XXXXXXXXXX

They get to the car park and say their goodbyes to each other as Puck and Rachel walked away to their cars together and Sam is going to drop off Quinn. They get in the car and Sam starts the engine and starts driving. There's not very much conversation between the two, they just joke around but mainly singing to whatever song came on the radio. They get to Quinn's house and she kisses Sam goodbye then hops out of the car and goes into her house.

She sees her mum sitting in the lounge room watching TV "hey mum" Quinn Says.

"Oh, hey, Quinnie" Judy replies.

"Dad not home yet?" Quinn asks.

"No honey, he has to work late for the rest of the week"

"Oh okay, I'm going to go to my room and do my homework" Quinn says as she runs up the stairs and goes into her room.

She is sitting on the bed doing her math homework as she sighs in frustration. "since when will we actually have to use algebra in life" Quinn asks herself as she closes her book and lies down on her bed. Quinn is just about asleep when her phone rings. She sits up and looks at her phone that says 'Rachel' across the screen.

"Hey Rach, what up?" Quinn asks.

"Noah asked me out!" Rachel yells through the phone and Quinn winces and takes the phone away from her ear until Rachel isn't yelling anymore.

"Oh my god, really Rachel, when?" Quinn asks.

"Right after we said goodbye to you, he walked me to my car and just straight up asked me if I would go on a date with him"

"wow" Quinn smiles "I'm really happy for you Rach"

"Thanks, well I better go now to start getting ready, I'm going to go out for dinner with my Dads" Rachel says and hangs up before Quinn can say anything else. Quinn shakes her head, laughs then puts her phone down.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week was uneventful for Quinn. Marley, Jake, and Ryder are the new members of Glee club and now everyone is working on coming up with a setlist for sectionals. There have been a few fights and a lot of yelling which always ends with someone storming out of the room.

"Well, I still think we should do those three songs" Finn suggests.

"No, what songs we should do is something with emotions and that's heartfelt, you know, something that is more like us" Sam says and people nod along with him.

"Why are you always going against me, is it because you know I'm better than you?" Finn stops than goes on. "or is it because I'm competition and you know one day Quinn is gonna come to her senses and leave you for me?"

Sam's fist comes up and punches him in the face knocking Finn to the ground from not expecting it. He gets back up pushing Sam backwards and brings his fist up, but before he gets to use it Mr. Shue steps in and grabs his fist as Puck grabs Sam and starts trying to calm him down. Sam pushes Puck back and storms out of the room. Finn out of frustration kicks a chair over before sitting at the back of the room. Quinn glares at Finn before running off to find Sam.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quinn listens for a moment as she hears Sam playing his guitar in the auditorium. As he does his last strum for the song, she comes out clapping as she walks towards him.

"just leave me alone for a while, please Quinn" Sam pleads to her. Quinn ignores him and sits down next to him.

"Don't let him get to you, I would never leave you, especially for him" Quinn tries to assure him.

"How can you be so sure; I mean you two were together and he was your first love" Sam says.

"You're right we were together, and I may have thought I was in love with him, but that was before I met you" after a moment Quinn continues "While I was with Finn, he paid no attention to me whatsoever, I'm pretty sure he only wants me back because he can't have me"

"Yeah, whatever, enough about him, I just can't wait to get out of this shit hole and get a place near Yale with you" Sam says not noticing the look on Quinn's face as he says it.

"What?" Quinn asks in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Sam asks not knowing why she is upset.

"You're not going to college?" Quinn asks.

"I don't want to go to college if it means that I'm going to be away from you" Sam says.

"but, what about the college you told me you had your heart set on going when we first met?"

"Look, things change Quinn, and as I said, I don't want to be away from you" Sam assures her.

"But you can't, you will eventually resent me and blame me" Quinn tries to convince him to change his mind.

"No, I won't, this is my choice Quinn and I am sticking by it" Sam says.

"No," Quinn tells Sam sternly.

"No? what do you mean 'no'" Sam asks.

"No, as in you are not coming with me and you are going to the college that you want to go to"

"But that is so far from you, and long-distance relationships rarely work" Sam says quietly.

"Well if we love each other we could make it work and if it doesn't then…" Quinn bites down on her lip before she says anything else.

"what? are you saying that we should break up?" Sam says not believing what she is saying.

"Wha... no of course not, what I mean is just…"

Sam doesn't let Quinn finish her sentence before he says. "you know what, fine, if we are just going to break up then why wait until we graduate, why not now, you want to break up, then fine we are broken up" Sam says his voice rising a little. He gets up and is walking off the stage to leave the auditorium.

"No Sam, wait… fine if you want to act childish then fine!" Quinn shouts at Sam.

"Fine!" he yells back over his shoulder as he leaves the auditorium. Quinn sits there for a few minutes after processing it. 'what just happened?'.


End file.
